One Trip
by rm328
Summary: Ross, his band, Ryland, Vanessa, and the Austin and Ally cast are heading to Seattle! But what will happen when trouble strikes the gang? Will they make it through it? Or will they split?
1. Packing

**Shoutout to You Got Me Upside Down for telling me to this :) She rocks**

* * *

**Ross's POV:**

I was finishing packing up my bad before we head to Seattle. Me, my band, and Ryland were heading to Seattle to surprise the newest cast member for my show. Her name is Sophie and let me tell you. She's a genius. She sent me and my cast an email with an idea for a script and we loved. We made a few changes and all of a sudden, BAM! We have the newest member to the Austin and Ally(1) cast and she's going to be one of the main cast members. Me, my band, and Ryland are heading over a day or two before Raini, Calum, Laura, and her sister, because they all have things to do. I hear the doorbell ring and know it's Ratliff. I just hope that Rydel doesn't answer it.

Lately, Ratliff and Rydel have been fighting a lot and its really getting on my nerves. Apparently, Kelly thought Ratliff liked Rydel and broke up with him, and Ratliff decided to blame it on Rydel, so we have been getting like no work done with the band. I know they both like each other, but they don't need to fight to show they don't like each other. You're probably wondering how I know that they like each other for sure. You see, a few weeks ago, Sophie and Rydel were FaceTiming (is that even a word?)(2) and Rydel admitted to liking Ratliff, and me, Rocky, and Ryland just happened to be walking in the hallway. Thank god it wasn't Riker or Ratliff, otherwise that wouldn't be good. Riker is really protective over Rydel. Why do you think she hasn't had a boyfriend or her first kiss. I've seen the way guys look at her. The way I know Ratliff likes Rydel is because he told Rocky, who told Ryland, who told me, who told Sophie.

"Ross! Get the door because I don't want to talk to Ratliff," screamed Rydel from her room I think.

"You know you guys are going to have to make up soon! You're in a band together," I scream back, but head downstairs to get the door anyways.

I open up the door to see Ratliff standing there with his suitcase in hand.

"Finally! I've been ringing the doorbell for the past five minutes! Where were you guys," he asks clearly having lost his patience.

"Packing," I saw as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He brings his bag in and I close the door behind him. He puts his stuff on the living room floor and sits on the couch.

"Where is everyone," he asks.

"Like I said earlier packing. I still have to finish packing too," I say and turn to leave the room.

"Do all Lynches take forever to pack," he asks and pulls out his phone.

"Yes," I reply and head up the stairs.

I head into my room and finish throwing things into my suitcase. I hear footsteps go down the stairs and arguing. Great, Rydel must have gone into the living room. This is gonna be a long trip.

* * *

**Ta da! What do ya think? Be sure to review!**

**Bye**

**~rm328**


	2. Meetings and Fighting

**Hey All, I updated :) I would really love it if I got more reviews and stuff cause it's kinda bumming me out that I only got 2 reviews. So I I get to 10 reviews I'll update. K? Good. Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Calum, Raini, Laura, and Vanessa are joining them later in the trip. I was about to update when I realized "OMG, I forgot to say that they were joining them later" Silly me. Now onward with the story**

* * *

**Rydel's POV:**

I finished packing and decided to head downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat before we head to the airport. I grabbed a banana from the kitchen and decided to watch a little Vampire Diaries**(1)** before we leave. I walk into to the living room to see none other than Ratliff. Man, do I wish he knew how I really felt about him. I mean, how could you not like him? He's funny, adorable, sweet, and everything a girl could ask for. I wish Riker wasn't so protective over me. Then, I could actually have a love life, but no. Riker doesn't let me do anything in life. Even my own dad is perfectly fine with me having a boyfriend. I see him look up and see me.

"Rydel," he spat. Oh, I see. Were still fighting. Well, I should probably snap back so he doesn't suspect I like him. Otherwise, that would be bad.

"Ratliff," I spat back."Have you faced the facts to see that you were wrong and I was right?"

"Ha, I'm always right. Plus, Kelly said that she thought I liked you, but that idea is insane. Why would I like you?" Okay, that hurt. Now I was pissed.

"You know what your problem is? You're just too involved with your self. You always think you're right. Well, wake up Ellington, you were wrong," by this point I was yelling on the top of my lungs. We probably were standing there, yelling at each other for around five minutes before Rocky came down.

"Guys! Shut up! Your best friends and band mates! You shouldn't be fighting," he yells at us.

I walk out of the room mumbling,"He started," and I walk up to my room.

**Rocky's POV:**

After I'm sure Rydel can't hear us I turn to Ratliff.

"When are you going to tell her you like her," I ask sympathetically. He sits down and starts fiddling with his thumbs.

"I think were beyond the point where I can tell her that," he said with his voice a little hoarse from yelling.

"I don't think it's too late to tell her," I say going to sit down next to him on our couch.

"Yes it is man. She said and I quote 'You know what your problem is? You're just too involved with your self. You always think you're right. Well, wake up Ellington, you were wrong'," he says and I could tell he was hurt. I was about to tell him that everything was going to be okay and that Rydel actually likes him, when Riker walked in.

"Hey Ratliff," he says and sits down on the bean bag. "Everyone is done packing, so were going to all gather here and Ryland is going to explain to us what the plan is."

"Sounds good to me," I say and turn the TV on.

After about five minutes, the rest of the band, Ryland, and my parents had all came down and were sitting in the living room. The order went Ross, Ratliff, and I on the couch, Riker and Rydel on beanbags, our parents on the two single chairs, and Ryland on the floor. Ryland stood up and faced everyone.

"Here's the plan. Once we finish this meeting we all grab our stuff and head to the airport. We should reach Seattle at around 9:00. After that we'll head to her school directly and set up all our instruments quietly. We can't let anyone know were there. At the end of her second period, the whole middle school will show come to the commons or whatever they call it. Got it so far," he says.

"Got it," we all say in unison.

"Good, we'll start off stage. I'll explain the rest to you all when we get there, now grab your bags and put them in the van," he says and with that we all rush to grab all our stuff and pile into our van. The order goes, our parents in the driver and passenger seat, Ross, Riker, and Rydel in the center row, and Ryland, Ratliff, and I in the back. We drive to the airport and hurry to get through security and all. We find our seats on the plane and finally relax.

I slowly start drifting to sleep, but am quickly awoken by fighting behind me. I turn around to see Ratliff and Rydel sitting next to each other. I look over to my right to see Ryland looking at me thinking the same thing. This is gonna be a long trip.

* * *

**Ta Da! Done with Chapter 2! I've got this whole story planned out in my head sorta so yea.**

**1- I don't own Vampire Diaries, I just needed a random TV show and Rydel said in an interview once that Vampire Diaries was one of her guilty pleasure shows I think...**

**Remember to review guys of you want me to update :)**

**~rm328**


	3. Oh, Seattle

**I know I said I would wait until I got 10 reviews, but I couldn't wait to update! So anyways, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Ross's POV:**

We arrived in Seattle at exactly 9:00. How Ryland did it, I have no clue. We picked up our bags and headed outside where two vans were waiting for us. Hey, we are a big group. The groups were Ryland, my parents, and I in one, with Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, and Rocky in the other. We put our bags in the back and drove to Sophie's school. We were almost there when I got a call on my phone. I looked at the I.D. and it said Laur. I smiled and picked it up.

"Hey Laura," I said in my phone.

"Hey Ross! How was the flight? How is the weather there? Is it cold? Are Rydel and Ratliff still fighting? Are."

"Laura! Slow down there! The flight is fine, it's a slight drizzle, a little chilly, but not too bad, and they are still fighting. They actually wouldn't shut up on the plane. I was seriously thinking of using Sophie's idea with the duct tape and all," I said after processing all her questions.

"Sorry, I know I talk a lot. I can't believe they are still fighting. Their fighting over such a stupid thing. Has it seriously come to the duct tape! I swear, if they aren't friends by the time I get there, I will lock them in a room until they make up," she said and I could tell she was serious by the tone of her voice.

Ryland poked me in arm and I gave him a look. He said, "Ross stop talking to your girlfriend cause were here," and rather loudly I might add.

"Hey Laur, I'll call you back later, we just arrived at her school," I said sadly.

"Kay, bye. Also, my flight gets in around 12-ish on tomorrow."(A/N pretend that it's Monday)

"Kay. I'll tell Ryland. Bye Laur, see ya Wednesday. Bye."

"Bye," she says and hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket and give Ryland a look.

"She is not my girlfriend," I say.

"You keep telling yourself that big bro," he says. "Admit it, you wish she was."

"Fine! I admit it. I might have a small crush on her," I say shyly.

"Yes! Rocky owes me 5 bucks," he says and gets out of the car.

Before I could protest, he ran over to everyone else. I knew he was telling everyone. Better go over there, since there's nothing I could do stop him. I run over there and I am swarmed with responses from everyone.

"Since when?"

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"When are you gonna tell her"

"Are you gonna ask her out"

"Great, now I owe Ryland 5 bucks, but congrats bro"

"Guys! Give me some space," I shout, hoping that none of the kids passing by saw or heard me. They all step back mumbling sorry.

"Okay, now I can answer questions. Since we started filming season 3. I have no idea when I'm gonna tell her so that kinda ties in with the 'Are you gonna ask her out question' and why do you owe Ryland 5 bucks Rocky," I ask turning to my younger and older brother.

"You see, at the beginning of this season, Ryland and I made a bet. He thought that he would get you to admit to liking Laura before me and we said whoever could do it first gets 5 bucks from the other," he said sheepishly. Before I could react Ryland interrupted.

"Guys! We have about an hour to get set up and do a sound check. I'll tell you know that were doing Fallin' for You(1) cause that's one of her favorite songs. Now let's go," he said and hurried us all to the middle school. We made sure that there were no students around, since the teachers were the only ones that knew of us coming here. Not even Sophie. I wonder if she's told any of her friends about her going to be on Austin and Ally(2). We saw that there were no students roaming the hallways and went to the front office. The one at the front desks name was Mrs. Dubose(3). She was a short slender lady with long, dirty blonde hair. She recognized us and told us to follow her.

She led us to this place that they call the 'commons'. Apparently every morning the whole middle school and teachers gather there for a song and announcements. Pretty cool if you ask me. There were a set of drums and keyboard already set up for us. All we had to do was make sure our guitars were tuned and set up. After we did the sound check I heard students file out into the hallways. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**Voila' Now for the disclaimers or whatever their called**

**1- I don't own Fallin' for You, R5 does and it's one of my favorite songs by them**

**2- Don't own Austin and Ally, all credits go to Disney**

**3-Shoutout for the first person who knows where I got the name from. (Hint: It's a book)**

**Bye Guys,**

**~rm328**


	4. The Performance and Some News

**You guys are really lucky! I'm updating early again! I make no promises that I'm gonna update this fast always, but I had time this week. Shoutout to bnstand for guessing where I got that name from first! I got it from ****_To Kill A Mockingbird _****by Harper Lee. I'm reading that book in English at the moment. Here is the next chapter for One Trip (que dramatic music)**

**P.S. Long Author note at the bottom**

* * *

**Sophie's POV:**

This morning in gathering they told us to meet in the commons during our check-in time. I wonder what that's about. Couldn't they have done it on Thursday during the special block for presentations and such. I put my stuff in my locker and headed to the commons with my friends. When I walked in it looked totally different. There was a mini stage with instruments set up. What the heck is that about. We take a seat near the stage since that's where we sit for gathering. As soon as everyone is seated, I see some people come out on stage. I immediately recognize them and I think to myself 'oh, no'.

**Ross's POV:**

When everyone is seated, Ryland tells us to go on stage. We get in our places and Riker says, "This song goes out to you, Sophie!"

Ratliff does the one, two, one, two, three, four thing and we start playing.

**(A/N All the bolded parts are the things they aren't singing, their just doing like the motions or saying)**

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_

_You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot_

_You like to swim at night when the moon is full_

_You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool_

_And you say you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_**Riker says, "Everybody on your feet," and the whole middle school stands up and looks like they're having a great time. Ryland also comes out from backstage and heads out to where Sophie and her friends are standing.**_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_**I see Sophie and Ryland dancing and having a great time. I make a mental note to congrat Ryland on the great idea.**_

_I seem predictable, vanilla plain._

_And all the mannequins – they look the same._

_There's no one else like you – one of a kind._

_And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine._

_And you say, you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby I'm falling for you_

_**I walk up to the front of the stage and get down low to sing the next part to Sophie.**_

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_

_You like your pizza cold_

_Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_**I get back up and I see a faint blush on her cheeks when her friends gather around her.**_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_I'm falling_

_I'm falling for you_

_**Ryland pulls Sophie on stage and he pulls her over to the drums. He starts doing a little dance type thing and she joins in with him. (A/N Imagine them doing the dance that Ratliff, Ross, and Riker were doing in the R5 TV video where they were in Sacramento)**_

_Yeah [12x]_

_**As the yeah's come to an end, he pulls her to the front of the stage and spins her around.**_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby I'm falling for you_

We ended and the whole middle school and teacher erupted in applause.

"Thank You, AHS Middle School**(1)**," Riker shouts into the mic.

"Now we were told to send you guys to your next class once we were done, so. Off you go," Rocky says and he does this weird arm pointing type thing. Everyone including Sophie start to head to their next class.

"Not you Sophie," Ryland says and pulls her back. She giggles and says, "I know. I was just kidding." She hugs all of us one by one and my parents run out from backstage. I forgot they were back there. Oops.

"Hi Sophie," my mom says excitedly and hugs her. My dad hugs her too.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lynch," she says with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here," she asks.

"Well, we came to surprise you and we have some news," Rocky says.

'What kind of news," she asks uncertainly.

"Good news," Riker says reassuringly and she relax's a bit.

"There are two things. One, Laura, Vanessa, Raini, and Calum are coming tomorrow. They had to do some things back in LA. Two, the producers talked and," I said.

"And what," she asked nervously.

"They want you to come earlier since they want the episode earlier in the season. Actually, they want Season 4 to start out with you being introduced," I say.

"That's… Great," she says. "When do I come."

"At the end of this month," Rydel says.

"What!? I can't come at the end of this month. I still have the school year to finish and I wasn't even planning on telling anyone until after I moved to LA. What will they say! No one even knows that I know you guys! Until now at least. Who's idea was it to come," she says freaking out. We all point to Ryland and he smiles at her sheepishly.

"Ryland! I told you I wasn't planning on telling anyone until AFTER I moved," she says doing a face palm.

"I'm sorry! I guess I kinda forgot," he says and she looks like she might strangle him.

"UGH! Well, I better get to class. I have math and I don't want to miss it," she says and hops off the stage and runs to her locker. We all follow her. We head upstairs and sit on the couches there. Yea, they have couches. Her school is a private school, so there are only around 18 kids in each class. Ryland keeps his ear to the door so he can listen to what's going on inside. I think that I can relax, until I hear Rydel and Ratliff start fighting again. I look at Rocky and we both sigh and pull out our phones.

**Sophie's POV:**

I get into math and I see everyone look at me. Great! They all are probably thinking weird things about me. My math teacher, Mrs. Dee speaks up.

"There she is! Our famous girl!" Don't get me wrong. I love my math teacher and all, but she is a little perky and by a little, I mean a lot. It's scary.

"Hey Sophie, how do you know them," my friends Sydney asks me.

"I promise you guys will all find out the answers to your questions tomorrow," says Ryland, sticking his head in the door.

"Ryland, what are you doing? And were you eavesdropping," I ask annoyed.

"Maybe, but Rydel and Ratliff are fighting again and they fought the whole plane ride here," he says exasperated.

"They're still fighting? Tell them if they don't can it by Study Hall, I'm bringing out the duct tape," I say.

"Kay," he says and closes the door.

I take my seat at an empty table at the back of the classroom and take out my notes. This was gonna be a long class.

* * *

**Ta Da! Here ya go. As I said at the beginning, I probably won't always update this fast. I have school, and volleyball, and our Science Fair is coming up. So today we were gonna do our control, but this really stupid kid in my grade that everyone hates, took them out of the freezer, so we had to re measure and re freeze the ice cubes! Anyways, sorry about the rant. Now for one disclaimer type thing.**

**1- I don't know if that's a real school, but if it is I don't own it.**

**Now for some explaining. I set the school up in the story like how my school is set up. I do go to a private school, but that's all I'm telling you about myself. OUr schedule rotates, which basically means we have six blocks + special block. Everyday the schedule rotates so that if you had Science first period one day, you would have it second period one day. That way, you won't have one class each day. There is a couple of catches though. 1) At third period, it's G Block, which means you have it everyday at third period except Thursdays, when you don't have it at all. 2) The special block happens everyday right before lunch. Depending on the day, you would have a certain class. On Mondays, you have Study Hall and then Advisory (I'm not gonna explain Advisory). On Tuesdays and Wednesdays you have Rotation, which also varies on the quarter. On Thursdays, you have Study Hall then Flex (I'm not gonna explain what Flex is) and on Fridays you have Drop Everything and Read (a.k.a. DEAR) and chapel. Also on Thursday, we have a late start, which means that instead of starting at 8:00, school starts at 8:45. So G Block doesn't happen and the class that rotates out doesn't happen either. So basically means that you don't have two classes on Thursday. 3) During D Block for her she either has Choir or Acting, depending on what she had the day before. Here is Sophie's schedule.**

**A Block- History**

**B Block- English**

**C Block- PE**

**D Block- Choir/Acting**

**E Block- Spanish**

**F Block- Science**

**G Block- Math**

**In the story she ended in G Block math and since it was a Monday, she has Study Hall, then advisory. Also it's a B Day in the story, so after lunch, which is after advisory, she has D Block. I'm gonna have her have choir. Then she'll have Spanish and finish with Science. She also doesn't have History that day since it rotates out. **

**Man that took a while to type out. Now my hand hurts. Feel free to ask anymore questions regarding the story or anything else.**

**~rm328**


	5. School and More School

**Hey Guys. So my friends 22pirates13wizards goes to my school. So we were talking and she was like "Explaining the schedule took you 10 minutes to type up and explain?" and I was like "Yeah" so she was like "Next time, just let me explain it." So if I ever do a story where the schedule is like this, I'm gonna have her do it.**

* * *

**Sophie's POV:**

I quickly gather my stuff and head out the door once class is dismissed. As I walk out the door, I see everyone, except Mr. and Mrs. Lynch. They must have gone to drop off their luggage wherever they were staying. I'll have to ask Ryland about that. I quickly run to them.

"Hey guys," I say as we head downstairs to my locker.

"Hey Sop-," Rocky was about to say, but was cut off by some arguing behind us.

"Oh, so now this is my fault," I hear Rydel say.

"Please. It was always your fault," I hear Ratliff argue back. Their bickering keeps on going back and forth between the two of them.

"Were they fighting the whole time I was in Math," I ask.

"Yep," Rocky, Ryland, and Ross say at the same time. I look over at Riker, who seems to be enjoying the arguing between the two. Sometimes, he can be really shallow.

I turn to Rydel and Ratliff as we near my locker and say,"Okay guys. That's it. I'm bringing out the duct tape."

They both stop arguing and look at me with eyes, the size of dinner plates.

"You wouldn't," says Ratliff.

"I think we both know, I would," I say and pull out a roll of duct tape from my locker.

"Why do you have a roll of duct tape in your locker," Riker asks, looking at me strangely.

"Oh, my group is using it for our science research project. I'm sure they wouldn't mind me using two small strands," I say and unroll a small piece. I rip it off and ask Ryland to hold the duct tape roll.

"Now I'm gonna put this on your mouth and if you take it off, your just going to get more. Also, I would keep your mouth closed when I put this on it. I may be putting duct tape on your mouth, but I still don't you to get poisoned," I say and put the duct tape on his mouth before he can protest. I do the same to Rydel and look at the rest of them.

"I think this will actually work," Rocky says and the others nod with approval.

"Thanks, now I need to get to study hall," I say and put my math binder in my locker and grab my laptop.

**Ryland's POV:**

I make a mental note to thank Sophie once she's out of Study Hall. The past half n' hour has been so peaceful. I see kids filing out of classrooms and wait for her by her locker. She runs over to her locker and throws it in.

"Woah. Aren't you gonna break it if you throw it in like that," I ask.

"No. I do this everyday, plus my jacket is in their, so it cushions it," she replies.

We head over to the couches together, to grab everyone else. We all walk over to her next class together.

"Wait, what class do you have now," I ask.

"Advisory," she says and keeps walking.

"What's advisory," I ask confused.

"Advisory is where there are like 8 or 9 other people of your gender and one teacher of your gender," she replies as we reach a classroom. She opens the door and we all follow her.

"I'm sure my advisory won't mind you guys joining," she says, pointing to all the boys.

Rydel and Ratliff make weird hand signs to Sophie.

"Fine. I'll take the duct tape off," she says and walks over to Ratliff first. She rips it off and he yells out in pain.

"OW!" he yells. She then walks over to Rydel and takes it off slowly, but gently.

"Oh, so she gets the special treatment," Ratliff says sarcastically.

"Hey. I was just ripping off some hair you missed while shaving today," she said, showing him the piece of duct tape that was in his mouth. Soon after, the other girls in her advisory all come in and she goes over to talk to them

**Sophie's POV:**

Soon, our advisor, Mrs. Lee, comes into the room.

"Hi ladies," Mrs. Lee says. I hear the boys "clear" their throats.

"Oh, it looks like we have some guests. Sophie, go ahead and introduce everyone," Mrs. Lee says and I get out of my seat.

"Advisory, this is Riker, Rydel, Ryland, Ross, Rocky, and Ratliff. Feel free to call Ratliff, Ellington also," I say pointing to them one by one.

"But I prefer Ratliff," Ratliff cuts in.

"No one cares Ellington," I say, giving him a death glare. All the other boys 'ooo' and I give them a look also.

"What. You don't call Ratliff, Ellington unless you're mad at him," Rocky says.

"No. When I'm mad at him I use his full name Rocky Mark Lynch," I say annoyed and give him a death glare.

"Anyways. Guys this is Erin, Olivia, Grace, Stephanie, Rachel, Emily, Katie, Anna, and our advisor, Mrs. Lee," I say. They all say hi and Mrs. Lee speaks up.

"How about we get to know the group," she says meaning R5 and Ryland.

"Okay. How about we say our name again, our favorite color, and what we play," Riker says and they all agree.

"I'll go first. I'm Riker, my favorite color is blue, and I play bass."

"I'm Rydel, my favorite color is pink and I play keyboard."

"I'm Ryland, my favorite color is red and I'm like their manager/I'm the opening act at their concerts."

"I'm Ross, my favorite color is yellow, and I play guitar."

"I'm Rocky, my favorite color is green, and I play guitar also."

"And I'm Ratliff, my favorite color is also green, and I play drums." They all look at me once their done.

"What," I ask.

"Introduce yourself," Rocky says.

"But they all know me," I say. They give me pointed looks.

"Fine! I'm Sophie, my favorite color is purple, and I don't do anything regarding R5"

For the rest of advisory we just hang out and chill and play games until lunch.

**Ross's POV:**

Were sitting on the couches, waiting for Sophie to finish her last class. I see a kid in her grade walking the hallway and decide to ask them when school is out.

"Hey you," I yell. The kid looks around and see's me.

"Me?"

"Yeah you. What's your name?"

"Grace."

"Hi Grace. Are you in Sophie's class?"

"Yea," she says cautiously. "Why?"

"I was wondering what time class is over?"

"The teachers should be letting us out at any time now," she says and with that, I see kids filing into the hallway.

"Thanks Grace," I say and head over to Sophie's locker to wait for her. I see her run over to her locker and start stuffing things in her backpack.

"Woah! How do you pack your bag that fast," I ask her. She had managed to put two binders, a laptop, two books, and a sweatshirt in her backpack in 1 minute flat.

"It's a gift," she says and we head over to where everyone else is.

"So, who's taking me home," she asks.

Ryland answers," We're gonna go pick up your brother from the lower school, then we have two vans, so we can fit everyone in."

"Kay," she says and we follow her to the lower school. On our way out, we see her say bye to a lot of girls. We walk down a covered walkway and we see her brother Adam. Her brother looks a lot like her. They both have brunette hair and brown eyes. They both are also very persuasive. He runs up to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Sophie," he says and untangles his arm from her. Her brother is originally adopted, but they are so close, that you would think they were siblings from the beginning. He's in 1st grade and has a lot of energy.

"Hey Adam! Remember R5 and Ryland," she asks him.

"Of course I do-," he was about to say something else, but was caught off by a bunch of screaming girls.

"OMG IT'S R5!" We hear fangirls scream behind us.

"Run!" Ryland yells. I pick up Adam and we run to the vans and get everyone in the cars. Sophie gets in the van with Riker, Adam, Rydel, and I.

"Man. That was close," she says as Riker pulls out of the school.

"Tell me about it," I say and we head to her house.

* * *

**Ta Da! Just if you guys wanted to know, those are all their favorite colors and Sophie's favorite color is my favorite color. I know this doesn't seem like a Rydellington and Raura story at the moment, but wait until the next couple of chapters. There is some major drama I'm planning to happen. Now excuse me while I go watch the new Austin and Ally.**

**Bye!**


	6. Coming Home and Plans

Sophie's POV:

We pulled into my driveway with the other van right behind us after getting lost three times.

"This is why you trust me and not Ross's GPS," I tell Riker hopping out of the van.

"Hey! I'm sorry okay," he says lifting up Adam out of his car seat and setting him down.

"Yea. Next time just listen to my big sis," Adam says wrapping his arms around my legs.

"Thanks, Adam," I say kissing the top of his head.

Once everyone else is out of the other car, I take out my keys from my pocket, and walks up to the front door.

"Why are your keys in your pocket, if your mom picks you up everyday," Rocky asks, pointing to my keys.

"Sometimes, my friends Lily drops me off at home, since my mom has meetings after school some days," I say and unlock the door.

Rocky's POV:

We walk in and are greeted by the sweet smell of lavender. Weird. Sophie puts her backpack down and goes into the kitchen. We all follow her and see that our parents and Sophie's mom are talking at the island. They look up and Sophie's mom runs over to us.

"You guys made it," her mom squeals and hugs us one by one.

"Yep. All in one piece Mrs. Hadden," Riker says.

"That's great. One question though. Why does Ratliff and Rydel have duct tape on their mouths," Mrs. Hadden asks and we all snicker.

"Well, Ratliff and Rydel wouldn't stop arguing so our last resort was duct tape and so far, it's worked," Sophie says trying to hold back a laugh.

"I think that's a very smart idea," our mom says and we all burst out laughing except for Ratliff and Rydel who...well can't exactly do anything.

Once we all calmed down Sophie spoke up.

"Wait! You knew about them coming," she asked confused.

"Why yes. Everyone, but you and all the kids in your school knew. Also the public. Even Adam knew," her mom explained

"Yea! I even got a chocolate every week I went without telling you," Adam said smiling brightly.

"That's why he didn't say anything, cause he was bribed," Sophie said.

"Yes, now sweetie go show them where they will be sleeping," Mrs. Hadden said.

"Okay, but one quick question. Where are they sleeping," she asks. Wow, she really had absolutely no idea.

"Boys upstairs, Rydel in your room," her mom says and shoos her away.

"Follow me guys," she says and we all did as were told.

After we had all settled down, all of us, except for Adam, since he had to go to bed, gathered in Sophie's room to hear the schedule for the next day. Her room had light purple walls with a light blue trim. She had a lot of pictures and posters on her walls. There was even a poster of us.

"Hey Sophie, I really like that poster," I say pointing to the R5 poster.

"Yeah. You know, I think I like him the best," she says pointing to the Liam Hemsworth poster, right next to it.

"I think you should like him the best," pointing at me.

"Nah. Liam Hemsworth is wayyyyy hotter than Rocky Lynch, I mean have you seen him in the Hunger Games," she says teasingly. I hold my hand up to my heart and pretend to be hurt.

"That's just cold Sophie. I think my heart just broke," I say turning away from her in mock hurt.

"I can live with it," she says laughing.

"Okay! Let me get right to the point. The schedule for tomorrow will go like this. Sophie will skip her first two classes, which are," he says pointing at Sophie.

"History and English. I'll email my teachers telling them," she says and pulls out her laptop.

"Great, we'll get everything set up in case it was moved and do a soundcheck. Then, Sophie will go to Math since she has a math test. Here is the order of the songs," he says and hands us all a seat of paper, with all the songs and what were doing.

_Loud_

_Ain't No Way Were Going Home_

_What Do I Have To Do?_

_Crazy 4 U_

_Love Me Like That_

_One Last Dance_

_Counting Stars_

_Don't Look Down __**(1)**_

"We're gonna have questions and other stuff in between the songs, but this is just the basic outline. Also, Rydel and Ross will sing ," Ryland says.

"Great! Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat," said Riker getting up," I'm gonna turn in."

"Riker, can I talk to you really quick in private," Rydel said and they both headed upstairs together.

Sophie quickly shut the door and turned to Ratliff. "When are you gonna tell her you like her," she asked.

"I actually have a plan now," Ratliff said and we all gathered in closer in a circle.

"It's about time you put on your big boy pants," Sophie says and we listen to Ratliff's plan.

Time Skip to Next Morning (a.k.a. Tuesday)…

Ryland's POV:

"R5, Ryland, Sophie, Adam, hurry up or you're gonna be late for school," mom yells from the kitchen. Rocky, Riker, Ross, Ratliff, and I rush down the stairs and into the kitchen. The girls meet us in there.

"Where's Adam," I ask.

"Getting ready. He takes a while," says Sophie. We soon hear little footsteps running in the hallway.

"I'm here," Adam says and sits on a bar stool.

"Good for you Adam, now eat your breakfast," says Mrs. Haddan and puts a bowl of cereal in front of him.

In the next 15 minutes we all had eaten breakfast and gotten into the vans. We drove to school and were there before gathering started. We rushed inside, hoping not to be mobbed by any fans.

She unpacked her stuff in her locker and we headed into gathering together. Once everyone had settled down, one teacher put a song on the projector. Once we saw the name, we all laughed and went to the front, dragging Sophie along.

"Okay guys, R5, Ryland, and Sophie are gonna lead the song today. Here y'all go," he said and went to stand with the other teachers.

Rocky grabbed his acoustic guitar and we started singing.

_Remember that trip we took in Mexico?_

_Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas_

_I never spoke up, yeah, I never said, "Hello,"_

_But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya_

_Yeah_

_I was chillin', you were with him_

_Hooked up by the fire_

_Now he's long gone_

_I'm like, "So long."_

_Now I got my chance_

_Now I, now I got my chance_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me down_

_All them other girls said they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo,_

_Living YOLO_

_'Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_I was tryna play too cool to get caught up_

_Like, too fun, too young to fall to pieces_

_I know a girl like you can't ever get enough_

_So I'm addicted, trippin', tryna get you to see this_

_The way I need you, like I'm see-through_

_Dancing out my pants_

_Got you shooken, caught you looking_

_Now I got my chance_

_Now I, now I got my chance_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me down_

_All them other girls said they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo,_

_Living YOLO_

_'Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_It's like_

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_

_A million other guys keep staring and I know_

_That I could be yours, and you could be mine_

_I just can't let you pass me by, by, by_

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_

_A million other guys keep staring and I know_

_That I could be yours, and you could be mine_

_I just can't let you pass me by, by, by_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me down_

_All them other girls said they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo,_

_Living YOLO_

_'Til you blew my mind ('til you blew my mind)_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_(Yeah, girl)_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_(Can't let you go)_

_Yeah, I can't let you pass me by__**(2)**_

What a great way to start the day. We all sat down and he heard the teachers make announcements one by one. I hope someone makes our announcement. Then Mrs. Dubose made it.

"During Rotation today, everyone meet in the commons for a special performance," and I knew we were set.

* * *

**1-Don't any of these songs. R5, One Republic, and Disney Channel**

**2- Don't own Pass Me By, R5 does**

**What do you think Ratliff's plan is? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Toodles!**


	7. Performing and Questions

**I'm back! Sorry there was no author's note on the last chapter. I kinda forgot! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really love them. I want more though! So keep reviewing and I might update faster (even though I updated yesterday) I make no promises about updating this quick again, but I'll see what I can do. Also shout out to 22pirates13wizards for beta reading this chapter. Luv ya girlie 3**

* * *

**Sophie's POV:**

It was now time for Rotation and my palms were all sweaty and I was really nervous. What if something goes wrong. R5, Ryland, and I were waiting backstage for everyone to settle down.

"Since we had time, I'm gonna add in one more song," Ryland said and gave us the new set list.

_Loud_

_Ain't No Way Were Going Home_

_What Do I Have To Do?_

_Crazy 4 U_

_Here Comes Forever__**(1)**_

_Love Me Like That_

_One Last Dance_

_Counting Stars_

_Don't Look Down_

"I hope you remember what songs and parts you're singing," he asks me.

"Yes father," I say and he glares at me. I stick my tongue out at him in return.

"Also Sophie, you know for Here Comes Forever and you know the first verse for Ross. You're gonna sing that part and the chorus with us," Riker said.

"When was this planned," I asked.

"When you were in math. Don't worry Ryland's gonna sing the opening verse part that Rocky usually sings," Ross said.

"Did Rydel and Ratliff have any say in this," I ask.

"They had duct tape on their mouth. What do you think," Ross says.

"Guys. Everyone's seated. Let's get this show on the road," Rocky said after poking his head through on the stage.

"Alright guys. Let's go out there and have a great show. Sophie and Ryland, you guys are gonna do great," Riker said. "One, two, three."

"Ready Set Rock," we all say together and go out on stage. Ryland and I head into the crowd where my friends are sitting.

"What's up SAS**(2)** Middle School," Ross yells into the mic and we all scream in return.

"Were gonna start with a pretty well known song so everybody on your feet," Ross yells and they start playing Loud.

At the end of _What Do I Have To Do?_ Ryland and I joined them on stage.

"We're gonna take some time to answer questions So who has some questions for us," Ryland says.

"Sophie, can you choose people," he says giving me the mic.

"Okay. How about Mary"

"When you guys were little, did you always match like you do now?" I look down at their outfits and see that they're all wearing orange.

"Who wants to answer the question," I ask turning to them.

"Not me," said Ratliff and moved next to me.

"How bout Rydel," I say giving her the mic.

"Okay. When we were little, our mom would not only have us wear the same color, but she would have the boys wearing the exact same shirt, the exact same pants, the exact same shoes, and I would have the girl version of their outfit," she said and handed the mic back to me.

"Okay. How about Sydney G," I say and she stands up.

"Does your favorite color translate to the way your dress?"

"I CAN ANSWER THIS," Rocky shouted and snatched the mic from me.

"Okay, Rocky. You can go first," I say.

"Well, my favorite color is green and I always have accents of green. Like today I'm wearing my green converses," he picks his foot ups and shows it around. He passes the mic to Rydel.

"My favorite color is pink. I guess it all depends on what I'm wearing that day. I mean sometimes I'll dye the tips of my hair pink, but that's it," and she passes the mic to Riker.

"My favorite color is blue and I guess it does if you count blue jeans," he says and passes it to Ross.

"My color is yellow and it sort of does with mine too. I have a lot yellow shoes and hats, but that's it," he says and passes it to Ryland.

"My favorite color is red and it does not," and passes it to me.

"Yea. I've never seen you wear anything, but a black t-shirt and khaki shorts. You really need to update your style cause this," I say gesturing to his clothes," Is not working."

"Are you gonna answer the question or are you just gonna stand there and criticize my clothes all day," Ryland asks.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy. My favorite color is purple. It basically does transfer into my clothing. I mean, all my sweatshirts are purple, my converse are purple, and I have a lot of purple shirts," I say and pass the mic to Ratliff.

"Excuse me. Do you see any green on me," he says and passes the mic back to me.

"That's all we have time for right now, but we'll do more questions after _Here Comes Forever,_" and I hand the mic to Ryland. We go backstage and let me tell you. I'm freaking out right now. Ryland must have seen me having a silent heart attack because he said," Relax Sophie. You'll be fine."

The song ended and we went on stage. As I was passing by Ross, he whispered in my ear.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," and I took my seat.

The music started and what I heard was not Ryland. It sounded like Rocky. I look over at Ryland and bring my ear closer to him. He wasn't lip sinking, but how is that possible.

_[Ryland]_

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window_

_I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88_

_And where we're going girl,_

_Won't be needing roads 'cause,_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_This ain't no 50 first dates._

_[Sophie]_

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

_Yeaaaaah_

_[All]_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_[Rocky]_

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_

_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_

_I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_Me and you outta space_

_[Rydel]_

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

_Yeaaaaah_

_[All]_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na [7x]_

_[Ross]_

_Let's go home together_

_Play our roles forever_

_Let's grow old together_

_Here comes_

_Here comes_

_Here comes forever, baby..._

_Here comes forever, girl_

_[All]_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_Here comes forever_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_(Forever and ever and ever and ever)_

_[Ryland]_

_Here comes forever, girl_

We ended the song and everyone was clapping and cheering. I hugged them all and we went to the front of the stage. I made a mental note to talk to Ryland about the singing later. I grabbed the mic.

"We have time for two more questions before we go onto the next song. Since Rydel needs to get set up," I say. People raise their hands.

"How about Judy."

"How old are you guys?"

"OKay. Riker, how about you start us off since you're the oldest."

I hand Riker the mic.

"I'm 22 and the oldest," he said and passed the mic to Rydel

"I'm 20 and I'm the 3rd/2nd oldest," she said and passed the mic to Ratliff.

"Why 3rd/2nd oldest," he asked.

"Since I'm the second oldest in my family, but the third oldest in the band," she said.

"Well, you could have just said that," Ratliff replied.

"Well, what if I didn't want to," she shot back getting annoyed. They started arguing and now, I was beyond annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them and they shut up.

"You guys are band mates and best friends. You aren't supposed to be fighting. This has been going on for too long. Either make up or don't argue in front of us," I yelled at them.

"Sorry," they mumbled. I looked at everyone else and they looked at me dumbfound.

"What? It was getting on your nerves too," I say quietly and Ratliff finally talks.

"Okay. I'm also 20 and I'm the 2nd oldest," he passed the mic to Rocky.

"I'm 19 and I'm the 3rd/4th oldest," he said and passed the mic to Ross.

"I'm 18 and I'm the 4th/5th oldest," he said and passed the mic to Ryland.

"I'm 17 and I'm the youngest either way," he said and gave the mic to me.

"You technically aren't the youngest if I'm included," I say and he sticks his tongue out at me. I gladly return it.

"Okay, last question for now. How about… Gina," I say.

"This question is directed to Rydel," she said. Rydel, who was getting set up, comes to the front of the stage and takes the mic from me.

"Okay. Shoot," Rydel says.

"Why are you in R5? I mean you can't sing, your fat and you're ugly. No wonder you haven't had a boyfriend yet," Gina says. I hear a bunch of gasps and murmurs. I see tears start to form in Rydel's eyes. I take the mic from her.

"Excuse me. What did you just say," I ask her. Not believing what I just heard. I look over at Riker and boy does he look mad.

"You heard me. If not, I'll say it again. Why are you in R5? I mean you can't sing, your fat and you're ugly. No wonder you haven't had a boyfriend yet," Gina said and sat down. Rydel burst into to tears and ran off stage.

"Rydel," I called. I look back at Riker and he looked like he was about to pounce on someone.

"Um… Guys? You might want to hold down Riker," I say and Ross and Rocky grab his arms and hold him back. I hear Ryland's phone ring and he goes to take it. I hear him yell back stage. Um… What just happened.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! To tell you guys the truth, I think that Rydel is a great person. She's really pretty, and really skinny. She is like a role model to me. She taught me to fall in love when I'm ready, not when I want to. I just needed a mean person to hate on someone.**

**Please don't hate me. There is more drama and Ratliff's plan will be revealed in the next two or three chapters.**

**1-Don't own Here Comes Forever, R5 does.**

**2-I have no idea if I named the school, but if I didn't this is what it's called. It stands for Seattle Academic School**

**Hope y'all loved it.**

**~rm328**

**P.S. Please check out my friend pinkninja365's story called arrows. She has one chapter and she needs inspiration on where to go from there. Please NO FLAMES on it. It's her first story.**

**Also don't forget to Review my story!**


	8. Cheering Up and Runaways

**You guys are really lucky. I'm updating on a Saturday! I will like never do this. So don't get your hopes up. Please follow my friend RoyalGirl22 please guys! She's new to fanfiction! Also, have any of you guys did a mean review on 22pirates13wizards account? Well thanks to you, she's deleting her account since she got so much hate on her stories. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. Also, PLEASSSSSSSE REVIEW GUYS! I'm getting like one review at the max per chapter. I really want reviews! Also, special thanks to asolove to betareading this chapter. She is amazing. Now on with the next chapter**

* * *

**Ryland's POV:**

Did I just hear that kid right? Did she really say that about Rydel? I was about to go after Rydel, when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled out and looked at the Caller I.D. Laura Marano. Maybe they just got here. I went backstage to answer it.

"Hello," I say. I hear crying on the other end. That can't be good.

"Ryland? This is Ellen Marano, Laura's mom. You know how we were coming to Seattle today," I hear between cries.

"Mrs. Marano. What's the matter," I ask worried.

"It's Laura. Me, her, and Vanessa were driving to Sophie's school, but when we were on our way there-," she was about to continue, but she broke down crying. I hear someone take the phone from her.

"Hey Ryland, it's Calum," he said through the phone.

"Calum, what's going on," I asked even more worried.

"Well, you see. Laura, Vanessa, and their mom took a seperate car than us to come to Sophie's school, but on their way there, they were on the highway. A car hit Laura's side of the car. Her mom and sister are fine but, she's in critical condition," he said with his voice cracking. Oh my god. Laura's in critical condition. This day just keeps on getting better and better.

"Hello? Ryland? You still there buddy," he said.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Do you want me to tell Ross, or are you going to," I ask.

"If you could do it, that would be great. I gotta go now Ry, were almost at the hospital. Bye bud."

"Bye," I say and hang up. I put my phone in my pocket and see that Ross and Rocky got Riker to calm down, with the help of Ratliff. I also Sophie and Rydel in the corner of the stage. Sophie sees me and walks over to me after whispering something in Rydel's ear.

"I think we go Rydel and Riker to calm down, but Ross and Rocky are keeping a close eye on him," she says to me.

"I need to tell Ross something and it's important," I say. She just nods and head over to where they are standing. I feel so bad for her. All this is happening in front of her friends. They still have no idea why were here! We were planning on telling them after Love Me Like That, but that might not happen.

Ross walks over to me and I take a deep breath.

"What's up Ry? What did you need to talk to me about," he asks. It's now or never Ryland. Now or never. I take a deep breath.

"LauraVanessaandtheirmomtookaseperatecarthanCalumandRainitocometoSophie'sschoolbutontheirwayheretheywereonthehighwayAcarhitLaura'ssideofthecarHermomandsisterarefinebutLaura'sincriticalcondition," I say really fast and in one breath.

"Woah Ryland slow down. Take a deep breath," I look behind Ross and see Sophie wide eyed. Wow. She must have understood what I said.

"Laura, Vanessa, and their mom took a seperate car than Calum and Raini to come to Sophie's school, but on their way here, they were on the highway. A car hit Laura's side of the car. Her mom and sister are fine but, Laura's in critical condition," I say, worried what Ross will say. He looked like he was processing it in his head.

"Wh-wha-wha." he stutters out. "Laura's in critical condition."

I think our sound has traveled to the mic, cause all of a sudden, the audience stopped what they were doing and was looking at us. Also, Rydel, Ratliff, Riker, Rocky, and Sophie had walked over to us. Ross started falling to the ground, but luckily, Sophie was there to catch him.

"Um.. Guys, a little help here," she said, struggling to keep him up. Rocky and Riker took him from her and sat him down on a stool. He took a deep breath and stood up. Rocky and Riker held their hands up in case he went down again.

"Laura's in critical condition and all your doing is JUST STANDING THERE! AREN'T YOU GONNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS," he flips out at me.

"Ross calm down I know you're mad about this and are having mixed emotions, but you need to calm down. Calum, Raini, Vanessa, and their mom are at the hospital right now," I say, hoping that he will calm down.

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! NOW I SEE WHY SAVANNAH**(1)** BROKE UP WITH YOU! YOU CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT! NOW I DON'T FEEL BAD FOR YOU," he yells at me.

**Sophie's POV:**

Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute! Savannah broke up with Ryland? When!? And when were they planning to tell me?! Anyways, back to the bigger problem at hand. I look over at Ryland and he just runs off the stage. I look back over at Ross who looks like he immediately regret what he said. I almost forgot about that there was an audience in front of us until Riker came over to me.

"Uh.. Sophie. The audience," he whispers into my ear.

"Oh.. Yea," I say and grab a microphone.

"Um… So I guess the rest of the show is off. Can we do the rest of it during rotation tomorrow," I ask no one in particular.

"It's fine by me. Go ahead guys," my principal says.

"Great. So, since we still have 20 minutes left, I would say advisory," I ask.

"Advisory," says my principal and everyone gets up to leave. I put the mic away and drag Riker, Ratliff, and Rocky to the side.

"Here's the plan guys. You three split up and search for Ryland. I'll take Rydel and Ross to my advisory and see if I can cheer them up. I think I know why Ross flipped," I say. They nod and leave. I go over to Rydel first.

"Hey Delly. Let's go to my advisory room. We can talk there while I also talk to Ross," I say.

"Kay," she says plainly and follows me over to where Ross looks like he's really stressing out.

"Hey Ross. I know you're upset about everything that just happened, but we can talk about it in my advisory room," I say. He looks at me with tears streaming down his face. He just nods and we all walk over in an awkward silence. I reach the door, but something stops me from opening it. But someone had seen me and opened the door. It was Erin, who also happens to be one of my best friend**(2)**. I walk in with Ross and Rydel following me. Everyone stops what they're doing and watches me. I head to the front of the room.

"Hey guys. I know you probably have like a billion questions and I swear I will answer them, but right now I have to bigger problems to solve," I say hoping they'll understand. At first, no one answers, but finally, Grace speaks up.

"It's okay. We're here to help you if you need anything," she says and everyone nods in agreement. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh My God. Thanks so much guys. You are probably the best advisory I could ever ask for," I say.

"GROUP HUG," yells Anna and we all get in one giant group hug.

Once we get out of the group hug, I walk over to Rydel and Ross again.

"Okay guys. We need to cheer you up," I point to Rydel. "And I need to talk to you, so who should I do first?"

"How about you talk to Ross first. I'll go over and talk to your advisory," Rydel says and leaves us.

"Okay Ross. Looks like you're the lucky person I get to talk to first. So talk to me buddy. I'm pretty sure I know why you flipped out at Ryland, but I want to hear it from you first," I say sitting down next to him.

"I don't know what came over me Sophie! I guess the fact that Laura is in critical condition in the hospital because someone hit her car, got me so angry at the person that did it, that I whipped out at Ryland. Now, I wish I could take back everything I said to him and be best friends with him. Don't tell Riker or Rocky this, but he's my favorite brother. We're super close. Now, he probably doesn't want anything to do with me," Ross says tears coming down his face. I wrap my arms around him.

"Hey. It's okay. Ryland could never hate you. Siblings get into fights all the time. You just have to sit down and talk with him. Also, why didn't you guys tell me they broke up," I say to him keeping my arms wrapped around him.

"I dunno. I guess it never came up. Can I tell you a secret," he asks.

"Sure Ross."

"Just between you and me, I'm kinda glad they broke up. I mean, she was getting a little clingy," he said.

"Finally, someone understands! I thought that I was the only one. I mean, a lot of the times I tried to talk to him, he would say 'Sorry, can't chat right now, I'm with Savannah' and when I actually got to talk to him, Savannah was watching over his shoulder. It was weird," I say.

"Yeah. We saw him less and less. Also, when we went to concerts. Instead of talking to you, he talked to Savannah and all they would talk about was mushy stuff," he says wrinkling his nose. We both laugh.

"Hey! There's that Ross smile I know and love. Looks like my work here is done," I say, punching him gently on the arm. He holds his arm and pretends it hurts.

"Ow! You're a strong girl Sophie. That hurt," he says pretending that it hurts a lot.

"Yeah, yeah. Now I need your help, in cheering Rydel up," I ask him.

"How about we play Everybody Talks **(3)** and do the dance. That always cheers her up."

"Okay. Let me ask Mrs. Lee if I can use her computer. You make sure Rydel doesn't come talk to me," I say and we head over to where everyone else is. Mrs. Lee is standing on the side, while everyone else is playing a game.

"Mrs. Lee can I use your computer to play a song," I ask.

"Depends, what song and why," she asks.

"Everybody Talks and this is to help cheer Rydel up," I say. She logs into her laptop and plugs in the speakers. I go on to Youtube (4).

I click the first lyric video.

_Hey baby won't you look my way?_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I found out that everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

**_Me and Ross head to the front of the room and I can tell Rydel knows what's gonna happen next._**

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can't even chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

_Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itching_

_Oh my my shit_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks too much_

**_This time I pull Rydel up with us and I give her a look. She rolls her eyes and does it along with us._**

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can't even chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

**_By now everyone is on their feet doing the dance too and I can see Rydel enjoying herself._**

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can't even chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks... back_

_It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks... back_

The song ended and Rydel looked much happier now than she did before. After we all calm down, Mrs. Lee tells us it's time to go to lunch. Ross, Rydel, and I all head to the cafeteria hoping to find Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland there, waiting for us.

* * *

**Ta Da! Another Chapter Guys!**

**1-This is Savannah Hudson. Apparently she and Ryland used to be dating, but I'm not sure. So don't think that they are dating!**

**2-I made this character similar to one of my best friends RoyalGirl22. She just joined fanfiction guys! You should be proud of her!**

**3-I don't own Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. Who else does the Riker and Rydel dance every time they hear this song? I know I do. I have this song on my phone, and I was listening to it on a plane ride, so naturally, I started doing it, but then I started getting weird looks so my dad told me to stop.**

**Bye Guys *waves idiotically at screen* Don't forget to REVIEWWWWWWWW**


	9. Finding and Phones

**Hey Guys! I've decided to just update regularly on Wednesday's starting next week! So yea... Also, follow my friend Meroei! I convinced her to get a fanfiction! So go!**

* * *

**Ryland's POV:**

I didn't know where I was going. I just ran, and ran, and ran. What Ross said hurt me. I can't believe he said that. He knows how hard it was for me when we broke up, he even helped me get through it. Then, he just had to go and throw everything we had away. I wiped my eyes, which had tears forming in them. Once I thought I was far enough, I slowed down and looked around. I was in the middle of some forest. I caught my breath and sat down on a stump near by me. I pulled out my phone. 18 missed calls from Ratliff. 20 missed calls from Rocky. 9 missed calls from Riker. 12 missed calls from Rydel. 22 missed calls from Ross. and the texts just kept coming.

**Rocky: Where r u?**

**Ross: I'm srry Ry. Plz forgive me?**

**Rydel: Where r u Ryland. We're worried sick about you.**

**Ross: Y won't u answer?**

**Riker: Come on bro. Tell us where u r.**

**Ross: Fine. Don't come back for me. Come back for Riker, Sophies, Rydel, Ratliff, and Rocky.**

**Ratliff: Where r y little man?**

**Ross: Come on Ryland! Answer one of us.**

**Rydel: Where r u Ryland? I miss one of the big brothers I've never had. ~Sophie on Rydel's phone.**

The texts and call just kept coming and coming. I put my phone in my back pocket and leaned up against a tree by me. I put my head in my hands and felt tears start to come slowly and fall freely.

**Riker's POV:**

We have been searching for Ryland for a good 30 minutes. Rydel, Ross, and Sophie headed to lunch already and are worried sick.

"Any luck guys," I yell.

"Nope. He still won't pick up his phone"

"Nada. He isn't answering his texts. Maybe his phone is dead."

I sigh and continue walking and looking. Then an idea hit me.

"Hey Rocky. If his phone is dead, can the Find my iPhone app still work," I ask.

"It should," he answered. "Let's check."

We stopped walking and gathered around him and his phone. Wow, that sounded weird. Anyways, he logged into his phone (A/N I don't know what it's called when you unlock your phone and all, so I'm calling it logging in) and brought up the Find My iPhone app.

"Okay, how do I use this app," he asks. I snatch his phone from him and hit him on the back of the head. Wow, I'm turning into Sophie. I click Ryland's name and see it pop up on the screen.

"We got something guys! Follow me," I shout and we run towards the forest. Yep, seems like a reasonable place to go when you're trying to hide from anyone. I slow down as we near the entrance of the forest. I stop and Rocky and Ratliff ram into my back. I turn around and glare at them. All they do is smile sheepishly at me.

"Keep your eyes open for him," I say and we slowly advance into the forest.

**Rydel's POV:**

We're heading down to PE with Sophie and still no sign of Ryland, Rocky, Ratliff, or Riker. Sophie, Ross, and I are all worried sick.

"Maybe you should call one of the boys," Ross says. I know he feels really bad about this since it is kinda his fault, kinda isn't. I simply nod and pull out my phone. I click on the first name I see

_Riker: Blue_

_Rydel: Pink __**(1)**_

_Riker: Hey baby sis. What's up?_

_Rydel: Any luck?_

_Riker: Actually, we've almost found him. We're using the Find My iPhone app on Rocky's phone._

_Rydel: That's great!_

**_Ross and Sophie must have heard my excitement, because they perked up._**

_Rydel: Wait! Rocky knows how to use the find my iPhone app? Cause, last time we had to use it, Rocky had no idea what to do._

_Riker: No. He still doesn't. I just took his phone from him and I'm using it. We just are doing it on his phone._

_Rydel: Ahh. That makes sense._

_Riker: What time does Sophie's class end, what class are you going to, and what is Sophie's next class?_

_Rydel: Um.. I don't know. Let me check. All I know is were heading to PE at SPARC (2)_

**_"Hey Sophie. What times does class end and what class is next," I ask her._**

**_"Class ends at 1:15 and my next class is Acting," she says._**

**_"Kay"_**

_Rydel: Riker you still there?_

_Riker: Yep_

_Rydel: Good. Sophie says she has Acting next and class ends at 1:15_

_Riker: Great! When we find Ryland we'll meet you guys somewhere. We'll probably grab some lunch first, since we'll all be hungry._

_Rydel: Awesome. Well see ya guys later._

_Riker: Bye Rydel_

_Rydel: Oh and Riker._

_Riker: Yea sis._

_Rydel: Big him back safely big bro_

_Riker: Will do Rydel, will do. Now, bye_

_Rydel: Bye_

_I hung up and realized we were at the door. Sophie typed in the code and us girls headed into the girls locker room to change, while Ross went into the boys locker room. We went to the big side since the were other girls from her grade on that side. They must have gotten here first._

**Rocky's POV:**

"Ryland! Where are you," I yelled out.

Riker said were getting closer, but how much closer are we. Ratliff called out to us.

"Guys! I found him come quick!"

Riker and I hurried to catch up with him.

"Over here guys!"

We followed the sound of his voice and soon enough we see Ryland sitting on a stump.

* * *

**Sorry it's short guys and sorry for the bad ending! I'm in a hurry! Just please read and review. Ratliff's plan will probably be revealed in the next 2 or 3 chapters. Sorry for the long wait on it! I just added more stuff than I thought I would...**

**R & R guys! It helps me continue on (for those of you who don't know what R & R stands for it means Read and Review)**

**Bye! **


	10. Woods and PE

**Hey Guys! Shout out to HarryStyles998 and pinkninja365 for Beta Reading this chapter! LUVS YOU :*. I'm really sad that I got no reviews on my last chapter. It's really bumming me out. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! It would mean the world to me. Like as soon as you read it, review it. I would luvs it. **

* * *

**Rocky's POV:**

"RYLAND!" He looks up and sees us. He tries to make a run for, but we were too fast for him. We grab his arm and pulled him in for a group hug. Then we realized how awkward that must have look/felt so we let go.

"Ryland. We were all worried sick about you! Why did you run off like that," Riker asked.

He doesn't answer, he just looks at his feet.

"Ryland, you need to answer us bro. We're here for you," I say putting my arm on his shoulder.

"Fine! The reason I ran away was a) Sophie had no idea about the breakup and I wasn't planning to tell her till we were in LA b) Ross yelled at me infront of middle schoolers c) Ross brought up Savannah d) He blamed me for Laura's accident and I just couldn't take it," he said.

"Okay first of all, why did you choose the woods and 2nd of all, what's with everyone waiting to saying thing till we're in LA," I say.

"The woods were secluded and I got tired. Also, I have no idea," Ryland says.

"Well, Sophie, Ross, and Rydel are down at PE, they said we could eat lunch first and then meet up with them, depending on what time were done," Riker said and we all headed to the cafeteria together.

**Rydel's POV:**

PE just ended and Sophie and I rushed into the locker rooms so we could change fast and meet up with Ross. Once we were done, one other girl was done. Her name was Illianna and she really got on your nerves. Everyone hated her. Even Sophie, and Sophie usually likes everyone. As we were leaving she called out to us.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" We froze and looked at each other.

"Do you want me to get rid of her," I whispered to her.

"No I can do it," she turned around and faced her.

"Sorry Illi, but we're walking up with Ross," Sophie said.

"Oh, that's okay. The more the merrier," she said.

"No, what I mean is. We kinda need privacy with Ross after the whole Ryland thing," Sophie said, hoping she would get the hint.

"Why do you need privacy? You guys can say that stuff in front of me," Illianna replied and Sophie looked like she was about to lose it with this girl. That's when I stepped in.

"It means that we need our space because Ross is a little unstable. I mean, I should know growing up with him," I say and take Sophie's hand to drag her away, though I could tell when she was behind me. She was glaring daggers at Illi's head.

"Okay fine. But I really don't see what the big deal is though. I mean, he flipped out at his brother, I mean I flip out on my brother all the time yet I'm fine," Illianna said as we were walking toward the door of the building to meet Ross. She had followed us outside of the locker rooms. Then Sophie kinda lost it.

"You know what Illi. You don't know Ross and Ryland. You don't know their relationship and let me ask you something Illi. Do you and your brother hang out together a lot? Do you have a really close relationship? Are you guys like best friends in a way," she says walking towards her as Illi walks backwards. I look over at Ross and we both are thinking the same thing. He walks over to Sophie and grabs her by the waist and picks her up.

"Ross, put me down," she says trying to get out of his grasp.

"I think it's time to go now," he says and we leave the building. I look back once more and Illi is just standing there in shock. Ross didn't put her down until we were a good ways away.

"New rule. No more fighting for anyone. We have had more than enough fights on this trip and I think there might be more," he says pointing to Rydel as we start to head back up to the middle school.

"Hey! Ratliff is the one that always starts them," she defends herself.

"Yea, but you continue them. Why do you even argue with him when you have a crush on him," Ross asks.

"Cause…"

"Cause why," Sophie asks. "And you better hurry up since the middle school is right there."

"I'll tell you guys tonight kay," I say.

"Fine," Sophie and Ross say. We head into the building and head to Sophie's locker area. We throw our stuff on top of the lockers. I really hope we can find the bags later because there is so much stuff up there. We head into the acting room and we see Rocky, Ryland, Riker, and Ratliff sitting there with everyone else.

"RYLAND," Sophie yells and runs over to him. He opens his arms and she runs into them and give each other a hug. After she lets go of him, she hits him on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for," Ryland asks.

"For running of like that and not telling us where you were," Sophie says hitting him again on the back of the head.

"Okay Sophie. I think he's gonna get a bruise if you keep hitting him there," I say.

"Ryland."

"Rydel," he says and hugs me. When we pull out of the hug I hit him on the back of the head too.

"OW! I thought you told Sophie to stop hitting me there," he says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay girls, I think that Ryland has been hit on the head plenty of times for one day," Riker says and moves us away so Ross and Ryland are facing each other. Sophie looks back and forth at them.

"Do you guys want some privacy," she asks.

"Um… Yea," Ross says.

"Oh. The door's that way," she says pointing towards the door. They roll their eyes and walk out together.

* * *

**Ta da. Okay Illianna was actually based of a girl named Illianna in my school. SHE IS THE MOST ANNOYING GIRL IN THE WORLD AND THINKS EVERYONE LIKES HER! It's so annoying! She drives me crazy and thinks that were 'besties' when in truth. I wish she wouls fall off the face of the earth. Sorry about my rant, but I couldn't hold it in. Who else saw the new R5 on R5? I did *raises hand*. **

**Questions for ma readers: Who is your favorite in R5? Who is your favorite BOY in the band?**

**My favorite guy is a tie between Riker and Rocky. My overall fav is Rydel.**

**Ta ta all.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	11. Making Up and Hospitals

**Loved all the reviews guys. It really made my day(s). Shoutout to pinkninja365 for pre-reading part of this chapter. Also shoutout to asolove's stories Growing Up and Rura Love? Help me get her to update Growing Up quicker guys. Enough of me talking now, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

**Ross's POV:**

We went into the hall and stood next to him. Neither of us say or look at each other. I look up at him and gently shove him. I see him try to keep a straight face, so I know I must be doing something right. I shove him gently again and this time he can't keep from smiling **(1)**. He shoves me gently back and before I know it, were both playfully hitting each other and laughing really hard. We stopped hitting each other and were clutching our stomachs laughing. Then I got all serious.

"Look Ry, I'm sorry I flipped out at you. It's just, I don't know. I guess that I was just mad that Laura was in the hospital and mad at the person that hit her car, that I had to let my anger out. And you just happened to be there," I say.

"It's okay Ross. I understand," he says.

"We cool," I ask reaching my arms out for a man hug.

"We cool," he says and we hug. We quickly come out of it though, since it was pretty awkward.

"Awww." We hear from somewhere. We open the acting room door and Sophie, Rydel, and one other girl in her class fall on top of each other.

"Were you guys just listening to our conversation," Ryland asks.

"Maybe," they say in unison and me and Ryland just shake our heads. We all head inside and the rest of the acting class goes by without any disruption.

**Rydel's POV:**

It's now time for Sophie to go to Spanish, so we all follow her. We have a surprise for her that she's gonna love. We walk in and say hi to her teacher. Ross comes in a little after with his guitar.

"¿Por qué tienes tú guitarra Ross," she asks Ross in spanish since she's only allowed to speak spanish in class.

"Um… Yo no hablo español," he replies. She face palms and turns to her teacher.

"Inglés por favor Señora," **(2)** she asks.

"Sí," her teacher, Señora Craig. She turns back to Ross.

"Why do you have your guitar Ross," she asks in english this time.

"Um… Yo no hablo español," Ross replies looking at us. She looks at him weirdly but decides to drop the subject.

"Yo hablo en Inglés porque es un poco confuso," Señora Craig says.

"R5 and Ryland have a special treat for us today, so turn your attention to the center of the circle.

"One, two, one, two, three, four," Rocky says and Ross starts playing the guitar while I sing.

_ya se que no vendras_

_todo lo que fue_

_el tiempo lo dejo atras_

_se que no regresaras_

_lo que nos paso_

_no repetira jamas_

_mil anos no me alcanzaran_

_para borrarte y olvidar_

_y ahora estoy aqui_

_quierendo convertir_

_los campos in ciudad_

_mezclando cielo con el mar_

_se que te deje escapar_

_se que te perdi_

_nada podra ser igual_

_mil años pueden alcanzar_

_para que pueda perdonar_

_[coro/chorus:]_

_estoy aqui quierendote,_

_ahogandome_

_entre fotos y cuandernos_

_entre cosas y recuerdos_

_eue no puedo comprender_

_estoy enloqueciendome_

_cambiandome un pie por la_

_cara mia_

_esta noche por el dia_

_y nada le puedo yo hacer_

_las cartas que escribi_

_nunca las envie_

_no querras saber de mi_

_no puedo entender_

_lo tonta que fui_

_es cuestion de tiempo y fe_

_mil años con otros mil mas_

_son suficiendes para amar_

_[coro/chorus]_

_si aun piensas algo en mi_

_sabes que sigo esperandote_

_[coro/chorus] __**(3)**_

We finish the song and the whole class starts clapping. We take a bow and sit in the back for the rest of the Spanish class.

**Ross's POV:**

Sophie quickly packs up her stuff and we head to the vans. Her brother has some after school class, so their babysitter will pick him up. We're gonna see Laura and all at the hospital and I am really nervous. We all walk into the lady at the front desk. Sophie goes up to him.

"Hi Mr. Jones," she says. Wow, she knows a lot of people.

"Oh, hi Sophie. What brings you here today," he asks.

"Well, our friend Laura was hit by a car earlier today and was rushed here. We were wondering where she was," she asks.

"Well-," he was caught off by some screaming at us.

"Sophie, R5, Ryland!"

We turn around and see Vanessa running at us.

"VANESSA," Sophie yells and runs over to give her a hug.

"Finally, you guys are here," Vanessa says.

"Yea, but we had to come from school and there was traffic," Sophie says.

"How is she," I ask worried.

"She still hasn't woken up," Vanessa says and I can tell she's stressing out. I glance over at Riker and see him staring at Vanessa. With drool and everything. I lean over and whispered to him.

"Hey Riker, you got a little drool hanging there," I whisper to him snickering. He snaps out of his trance and wipes his mouth and I see a faint blush form on his cheeks. We follow Vanessa over to where my parents, Sophie's mom, Raini, Calum, and Laura's mom are sitting. They see us and Sophie runs over to Raini and Calum.

"RAINI! CALUM!" She runs over to them and gives them both hugs. You can't exactly blame the kid. She hasn't seen any of us in person before. She's only talked to us through technology. The wonders technology can do. We all sat down and all was quiet. After about five minutes of silence I couldn't take in anymore.

"We should do something," I say and everyone looks up.

"Okay, what should we do," Ryland asks.

"I dunno. I came up with the idea to do something now you guys should think of what to do," I say and most of them roll their eyes.

"Well, while you guys think of something, I'm gonna go get a coffee," Ryland says and gets up to go.

"I'll go with you" Sophie says and the two of them leave, while the rest of us decide what game to play.

**Ryland's POV:**

Sophie and I head over to the cafeteria. Actually, it's her leading the way and me following blindly. We walk in silence until Sophie decides to break it.

"How come you never told me you could sing like that," she asks.

"Like what?"

"Like Rocky."

"Oh, well. My siblings didn't exactly know either, but I can sorta sing like Riker and Ross too." Her eyes went wide.

"And no one knows!" she shouts and everyone just stops and stares at her.

"Nothing to see here people," I say to everyone in the hallway and drag her to the side.

"Did you really have to say that, that loud," I ask.

"Yes. Now, why does no one know," she asks again jumping up and down. Man, if she is this excited for finding out I can sing like three of my siblings, wait until Rydellington happens. She'll be bouncing off the walls. Sophie is one of the biggest Rydellington shippers I know besides our parents.

"It was kinda a little secret I kept to myself."

"What did your siblings say when they found out and when did they find out," she asks.

"Someone's got a lot of questions," I say. She just gives me a look and I continue.

"They were surprised and asked me if I wanted to do some shows with them and all. I said no, because I like my part of R5 and they found out when you did. They just talked to me when you were in Spanish."

"Oh," is all she says.

"Yea," We go into the cafeteria and grab food for everyone. We head back to where everyone is sitting and see half of them asleep.

"What happened," Sophie and I ask at the same time.

"They were all really tired and we couldn't decide what to do so they all kinda fell asleep," Rocky says. He and Sophie's mom are the only ones awake. I look over at Vanessa and Riker. Her head is on Riker's shoulder and his head is on top of her head. I poke Sophie and point towards them. She snickers and asks for my phone. I gladly give it to her and she shows me the picture. Rocky comes over to us and looks at the picture too and we all start laughing quietly.

"That's gonna be shown at their wedding," he says and we all sit down and wait.

Time skip to next morning

**Ratliff's POV:**

Today is the day (I hope) that I confess my love to Rydel. Man, I hope this works. We get in the two vans and head to school. I'm with Adam, Ryland, and Rocky. Rydel, Sophie, Ross, and Riker are in the other van. Ryland turns to me from the front seat and can tell I'm nervous.

"You're gonna do fine Ratliff. I know my sister will love it," he says reassuring me.

"Love what," I hear a little voice ask from next to me. I turn to Adam.

"I'm gonna ask Rydel out today in a very special way," I say.

"Yes! Rydellington is happening! Does my sister know about this," he asks.

"Yes, and that reminds me. I need to call her." I pull out my phone and pressed Sophie's contact.

_Sophie: Purple_

_Ratliff: Dark Green_

_Sophie: Hey what's up?_

_Ratliff: Did you bring the dress?_

_Sophie: Of course. You'd think I'd keep Rydellington from happening?_

_Ratliff: No just checking._

_Sophie: Bye Ell. I got to go. I'll talk to you at school_

_Ratliff: Kay, Bye_

I hang up the phone and sit back in my seat. I hope all goes well.

* * *

**Disclaimers!:**

**1- pinkninja365 and HarryStyles998, imagine him thinking it like the tune of 'How Can I Keep From Singing' note to all other: This is a song we sing in choir**

**2-Translation: English please tacher**

**3- I don't own Estoy Aquí by Shakira. It's a song me and RoyalGirl22 sang in Spanish class. **

* * *

**Dear pinkninja365,**

**I said it depended on my mood about the plan. I will know if it's you if you post a bad comment as a guest. I'm watching you.**

**Love,**

**rm328**

* * *

**Dear all others,**

**It is a conversation between the two of us. Please don't worry if you don't understand the letter.**

**Love,**

**rm328**

* * *

**Read and Review Guys!**


	12. Finishing Up and Rydellington

**I'm back. Guess who's got a new story. This girl. It is a continuation of asolove's story Growing Up. I have no idea when I'll do the chapter (a.k.a. the last chapter) which is the one she wants me to do, but I might do it soon. I posted the first two chapters that she wrote onto my story so go check it out and review it! OMG WHO ELSE SAW THE RYDELLINGTON DUET! FGM FGM FGM! I watched it like 50 times! It was amazing. Anyone else who is dirty minded like me will probably think some dirty things, like I did. Especially with the lyrics. So yea... Please keep up the reviews. It helps me continue on. **

**Enough with me talking. On with the story!**

* * *

**Ratliff's POV:**

Rydel just did her song, which means I'm up next. I am super nervous about this. What if we she's say's no? What if everything goes wrong? What if Riker doesn't let me date her? There is so much that could go wrong. I was pacing back and forth backstage while Sophie took Rydel to get her ready. Rocky saw me pacing and walked up to me.

"You'll be fine," he said

"But there is so much that could go wrong," I say back.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'm pretty sure if Rydel says no, Sophie will strangle her," he says and lightly chuckles. "Just take a deep breath."

I took a deep breath and Sophie walks in dragging Rydel with her. She looked stunning. She was wearing a black and peach dress that went right above her knees. She also had on a white flower crown (A/N I don't know what their called) with nude ballet flats. She also had a bunch of bracelets on her wrists.**(1)**

"Okay she's ready," Sophie says and Rydel just crosses her arms.

"Will someone please tell me whats going on," Rydel asks, getting impatient.

"You'll find out soon enough. Riker's being kept down, so I think were set," Ryland says.

"All set for what," Rydel yells. We all look at each other and Rocky picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Rocky. Mark. Lynch. Put me down," she tries to struggle out of his grasp. We just keep quiet and walk on stage. When we walk out, we see Ryland had set up the stools and mic for us and Riker was trying to get out of his chair.

"What did you do to him," I hear Sophie ask.

"I ties his shoelaces to his chair**(2)** and may or may not have used some duct tape on his stomach area to be extra sure," Ryland answer and she hits him on the back of the head.

"You could have just used the duct tape to tape the stool to the ground and tied his shoelace to the stool," she said. We reach the stools and Rocky sets Rydel down.

"Sit here," he says and points to the stool on the left.

"Why," she asks.

"Just do it!" Sophie yells and Rydel sits. I sit down on the stool next to her and grab the mic from the stand. Rocky goes over to his seat and grabs his guitar as Ross and Riker do the same. I see Sophie walk over to Riker and whisper something to him. Then she goes over and sits in between Rocky and Ryland since she and Ryland are playing mine and Rydel's parts/singing them. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey everyone. I'd like to dedicate this song to the very talented and special Rydel Lynch," I say and they start playing.

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes_

_I can't believe I made you cry_

_It feels so long since we went wrong_

_But you're still on my mind_

_Never meant to break your heart_

_Sometimes things just fall apart_

_So heres one night to make it right_

_Before we say goodbye_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Freshman year I saw your face_

_Now its graduation day_

_Said we'd be friends, till the end_

_Can we start again?_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_I heard you're heading east_

_So lets just make our peace_

_So when you think of me_

_You'll smile, and I'll smile_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_Just one song, then I'll move on_

_Give me one last dance_

_I just need one last dance with you_

_Oh-woah__**(3)**_

I finish the song and see Rydel has tears in her eyes.

"Rydel, I have been in love with you for the longest of time now. I kinda used Kelly as a distraction and to hide my true feelings for you. I never really wanted to fight with you, but it was getting harder to hide my feelings so that was the first thing that popped into my head. I truly think your the most amazing, beautiful, talented, prettiest, most adorable girl I have ever met and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. So Rydel Mary Lynch," I say and get down on one knee and everyone gasps,"Will you make me the happiest guy in the world and… Be my girlfriend." I hear a few people let out sighs of relief.

"OMG YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES," she says and jumps into my arms. We stand there for a few moments until we hear Sophie yell.

"OMG RYDELLINGTON IS FINALLY HAPPENING! THE FEELS! THE FEELS!" We release from the hug and look at her.

"Woah calm down there Sophie," Ross says.

"I can't calm down. This is the greatest day ever," she says jumping up and down. I forgot she is a major fangirl.

"Even greater than the day you saw me twerking behind Harry Styles," Rocky says. Man, that guy has a big ego.

"Eh. Not one of your finest moments," she says and Rocky pretends to be hurt. I look over at Riker and see that Ross and Ryland are untying him.

"Why are you untying him?! He's gonna kill me," I say hiding behind Rydel.

"Relax Ell, we kinda need him to stand for this next part," Ryland says and lifts him by the arm. He and Rocky hold him, but he still tries to struggle free. Ryland whispers something in his ear and he nods. Ross then grabs his guitar and they stand in a half circle type thing while sharing one mic.

"This next song is dedicated to happy couple. Listen carefully to the lyrics," Ross says and starts playing.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl__**(4)**_

Everyone erupts in applause. Everyone's looking at us and were just standing. Sophie walks over to us and says, "You've got to kiss. That. Girl. Come on and. Kiss. That. Girl. Otherwise I will shove you into each other until you kiss."

I look at Rydel and she looks back at me. We start to lean in, but are interrupted by thunder. We look out the window and see it starts pouring rain. That gives me an idea. I take Rydel's hand and drag her outside into the pouring rain.

**Sophie's POV:**

"Is he doing what he think he's doing," I ask as I see Ratliff take Rydel outside into the rain.

"Yep," Ross, Rocky, and Ryland say at the same time. I see them lean in and their lips touch.

"Awww," I say when at the same time the boys say, "Ewww."

"Their missing a lake," I say and they look at me weirdly.

"What. If you want to make it seriously cliche and all they need a lake! I mean. You said it in your song Here Comes Forever."

They all just give me weird looks.

"What!" We just drop the subject and continue to watch them.

"Don't they need air," Rocky asks.

"I guess not," Ross says. They finally pull away and look at each other.

"Quick their coming! Pretend like we weren't watching," I say and we all turn around. They walk in and I turn around.

"Sooo… How was it," I ask.

"We know you guys were watching," Ratliff says.

"Oh well. Now Rydel. Spill the juicy deats," I say.

"Later, Kay?" Rydel says.

"Fine. What song is next?"

"Counting Stars," Riker says.

"Kay," I say and Ryland and I hope off the stage so they can perform.

* * *

**Sorry the ending's a little rushed. I had no idea how to end it...**

**Disclaimers and what not:**

**1- I suck at describing outfits so here's the link to the outfit. ch_12/set?id=114508822 - Copy and paste that into your browser**

**2-lol pinkninja365 and harrystyles998. Remember the shoelaces from choir? Good times, good times.**

**3-I don't own One Last Dance by R5. I wish I did though...**

**4- I don't own Kiss the Girl from Little Mermaid.**

**Questions for my readers:**

**1. What is your favorite clothing brand/favorite store to shop at?**

**2. What is your favorite shoe brand?**

**My favorite store is Aeropostale and my favorite shoe brand is converse's. I really want R5 converse's but my mom probably won't let me get them... *sad face :(***

**Ta da! Read and Review guys. Keep an eye out for the next chapter of Growing Up too!**


	13. Author's Note

Hey Guys, Sorry I won't be able to update this week. I've been super busy with life. I had an all day volleyball tournament on Sunday. Saturday I was studying for a spanish test all day that I had today. II sprained my wrist so I'm wearing this brace that makes it almost impossible to type. I have two thesis papers for school. One for history that is due friday and one for english that is a huge part of our grade for this semester. I have no idea when the new chapter will be up, but it will be up sometime. Sorry if you thought this was an update. Thanks for Understanding, rm328 


	14. Surprises and Songs

**I've decided to just update when I can now. This one is really short sorry guys. I decided to end the story in the next couple of chapters. I'm gonna put a poll up asking for a sequel soon. Now enough with me talking. On with the story.**

* * *

**Ross's POV:**

After we ended our Counting Stars cover, Sophie and Ryland hopped on stage and I took the mic.

"Is everyone having a good time so far," I ask. Everyone started screaming.

"Well, I bet some of you are probably wondering why were here and how Sophie knows us," I say and I hear a few murmurs in agreement from the audience.

"Well, how many of you have heard of my show Austin and Ally," I ask and about half of them raise their hands.

"Well, you know how there are only four main characters. Now there's gonna be five and Sophie is gonna be the fifth," I say and they all look at me confused. Sophie walks over to me and whispers, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Okay. Not the response I was looking for, but we have to keep moving if we want to be done in time for lunch," I say.

"Look's like we only have time for one more song guys," I say and am responded to by a chorus of 'awws'

"I know, but we have a special surprise for you all," I say and they all cheer. Sophie looks confused and grabs the nearest mic to her.

"We do," she asked.

"Yep. You and Ryland are gonna sing Don't Look Down," I say and audience cheers. Ryland's head flies up at this and also grabs a mic.

"Since when," he asked.

"We all had planned this without out guys," I say.

"Ross you idiot," Sophie says.

"Okay before this gets out of hand, Ryland, Sophie, you are singing whether you like it or not," Riker steps in.

"Fine," they both mumble and the rest of us take our places.

"Your lucky I know this song by heart," Ryland and Sophie says at the same time. That wasn't creepy at all…

_[Ryland:]_

_Yeah, whoa_

_I'm walking on a thin line_

_And my hands are tied_

_Got nowhere to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroads_

_Don't know where to go_

_Feeling so exposed_

_[Sophie:]_

_Yeah I'm caught_

_In between_

_Where I'm going and where I've been_

_But no,_

_There's no turning back_

_Yeah!_

_[Both:]_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge,_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread,_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_[Ryland:]_

_It'd be so easy_

_Just to run_

_It'd be so easy_

_To just give up_

_[Sophie:]_

_But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back_

_There's no turning back_

_[Both:]_

_No turning back_

_[Sophie:]_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_[Ryland:]_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

_[Sophie:]_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah I tell myself_

_[Both:]_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_([Sophie:] Doooowwwn!)_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_([Ryland:] Don't look down! Don't look down!)_

_Don't look down, down, down, down!_

The crowd erupted in applause and all of a sudden I hear footsteps rushing in. I look over an see Vanessa.

"Vanessa, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at the hospital," I say.

"It's Laura. She. Woke. Up," she says in between breaths.

* * *

**Sorry for the pathetic chapter. It sucks. I have no idea when I'll update next, but it will be within the month. :P**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
